Nothing has Really changed ZOMBIE
by MildSyndromes
Summary: I was bored, and I have an obsession with zombies and since I had a story in my head I decided to just work on it here. This is about a zombie apocalypse the plot will come out in the future, and I hate writing about summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing Has really changed_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Part one**_

_Infection_

**Chapter**** one**_  
_

_Kally blinked and looked around the room her dark hair blocking her sight from one eye. The gym was dead. Her gym teacher wasn't there. It was strange. She always expected to see the ranting teacher come about. She sighed and looked around the gym with her clear gray eyes. Yes, she had gray eyes. She was the most individual student in the whole school. She looked at the tiles. They were placed onto the ceiling so badly that they looked like they were going to fall off and brown square patches relieved that some had. The basket ball nets were down as usual and the netting around the gym was torn. Her gaze flitted past that for a millisecond bore her head snapped in the direction of the netting._

_It was torn. Torn in many matted directions frays enfolding the ends and blood spattering all around. A pool of blood was already stretching a crossed the gym and she noticed a black heap that looked like a body. She chuckled. This was interesting. She walked curiously over to the pile and noticed many bites marks and human like claw marks upon the body. It was her gym teacher. _

_His eyes looked blankly up to the ceiling and white was already beginning to cover the eyes. She had been right. A zombie apocalypse was beginning. They never believed her but they had been all proved wrong multiple times. Like that time she had stood up in class shouting that Tommy Buckwiller was going to die. The next day he had been declared dead. Found dead in his bed sheets. Strangled by himself because of a recurring dream._

_Kally smirked. So much blood. It was so inviting. She bent down her gray jeans getting a hint of blood spatter up from the movement of her black shoes. She smirked and poked the body. It flinched and began to slowly twitch. She snickered. "I'm right." She chuckled lowering her face as a chuckle produced from her turning into laughter. It filled the gym. _

Roy looked at Kally. The psychopath. The crazy girl who was always right. The body of the gym teacher was splayed on the ground, blood was everywhere. He chocked back his horror as his throat filled with a gagging cough. Kally didn't notice. His eyes widened as her laughter pierced into the air and his throat became even more dry. He had always noticed when he became scared his throat became soar and dry. That seemed to be the case for everyone. Everyone except the psychopathic Kally. She suddenly jumped to her feet as her laughter split and sliced even more into the air. "I'm right!" She yelled as the body began to slowly get to it's feet. She then suddenly stopped laughing. "Shit."

Roy blinked in surprise at her suddenly stopping in her tracks. Kally chuckled slightly and ran over to the stands and ran up the seats as if they were chairs.

_Kally felt a thrill of excitement surge through her body. She had been waiting for this to occur for ages. The voices hadn't lied to her, she had been smart enough to read all the books and watch the movies. And best of all her parents had allowed it finding it kept her calm and didn't set her off._ _She felt a thrill as she reached the top of the stands. She reached up to one of the flags pinned to the wall with a pointed end. She quickly snatched it up in her hands and ripped it off the wall showing her strength. _

_She turned around to see the body was on it's feet and she felt a surge of excitement. _

_She leaped down from the stands and landed on the floor of the gym with a thump. She watched as the creatures head snapped in her direction showing rotten teeth and pail sickly flesh. The flesh of the dead. Kally chuckled, this was going to be fun. _

Roy had watched in astonishment as Kally, the psychopath ripped the flag off the wall, it had been bolted in and she had taken it off the wall as if it had been taped there. But now that she was on the ground with th pointed pole. He felt uneasy. She was insane, having her 'kill' the creature that had once been his gym teacher seemed wrong. But he had a feeling if he interrupted he would be killed in place of the 'thing'. She had her pale face shadowed by her dark hair and he could see the crazed grin spreading acrossed her face. He felt his throat dry in fear, but it vanished and was replaced by somehting else somehting that made him feel uneasy.

_Kally smirked as the zombie tilted it's ghastly head before stepping forward. She grasped the pole remembering the voices had tolled her that they would be fast, as fast as left 4 dead zombies or as fast as a cheetah. The zombie suddenly broke into a run and she raised the pole and as she did that it was suddenly there, it had been as fast as she had predicted. She smirked and swung the pole domn upon the creatures head sending a sickening crunch into the air. The creature slumped ot the ground as blood bega oozing out of the wound she had created. She quickly took the pole and brought it down upon the zombies head._

_As the slicing cut shook the air she heard as slight surprised gasp slice into the air making her turn her head in it's direction. _

_"What are you doing here?" She snapped in agitation._

_She could see the boy was about to reply but she cut him off. "He'll survive." she muttered. "You won't die, not until you're really old." Kally smirked. _

Roy blinked in surprise and decided to ignore her comment. "W-why did you do that?" He managed to choke out. he heard her chuckle and he suddenly felt his fear get crushed. He no longer felt scared he felt, excited and thrilled he had been waiting for something like this to occur ever since he had hit puberty. And that had been when he was eleven. He sighed shaking his head. He went to speak again but of course she interrupted him again. "We need to leave, more are coming." She stated going up to him and grabbing the collar of his black 'Lambs of God' t-shirt, scrunching it up in her pale fist as she passed. "H-how do you know that? And you didn't answer my other question." Roy felt anger roll up into him but it shrank when he saw her eyes glance at him, insane agitation glinted in her eyes before she looked away. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans. They were really tight, he had never noticed how small she really was, but the strength in her was more surprising then he had ever imagined. She was wearing an even tighter T-shirt like his, but again his was loose hers was scary tight. And his hormones kicked in just relizing on how she dressed, let alone the fact that she had a lot of curves and was really well formed, was not helping the male nature of him.

He looked away when he realized she was glaring at him. "Stop looking at me like that! I hate it when humans do that!" She hissed, and he shuddered realizing she had seen him staring. "B-but you are human." Roy couldn't help but blurt out. "Control the male side of you idiot. I said you were not going to die, do not prove me wrong by ticking me off." Kally hissed and he spotted her eye twitch, then he noticed the necklace around her neck. It was a thick black choker with a bone hanging from it at the front. "And I'll answer you're questions later, when we're somewhere safer. It's dangerous in places like this. There are too many zombies." Kally hissed and that was when the realization of what was happening finally hit him.

~*~*~

Lena sighed as she grabbed her gun and looked around, Shuan had her katana and she wanted it back.

Tuki had gone down stairs and she had no idea where Shaun was, probably on the roof. She began the climb up the stairs and soon she was opening the door to the roof, this was hopefully their last night in the city, it was too dangerous, too many zombies lurked about, but who was to say there wouldn't be thousands out in the country?

She sighed again as she opened the door.

"Shaun?" Lena called softly just incase zombies happened to be around or on the roof. "Shaun?" Lena called again closing the door behind her.

"Yeah?" Called shaun in a hushed voice, making her anger spark.

"I want my Katana back!" Lena hissed marching around the corner to the shelter of the blue tarp upon the roof. "SHHH!" Hissed Shaun covering her mouth. Lena glared at him and shuved his hand away in agitation feeling it prickling inside her. "What?" She hissed in a muffled voice as his hand whizzed back towards her mouth. "And put a shirt on." Lena ordered in annoyance as she roughly smacked his hand away again, this time harder sending a loud smacking sound into the air. "Shuve it." Shuan hissed pointing to the street.

Lena looked over the edge of the roof and muffled a startled gasp. There were thousands of them, tons. "How are we going to get away tommorrow?" Hissed Lena in bubbling rage. "I don't know." Shaun growled. Lena huffed and looked around. She then noticed someone running acrossed the street. "S*** it's a survivor." Lena muttered.

She spun around and headed for the stairs, Shaun was right behind her with her katana in his hand and a M16A3 rifle in her hands, she liked her submachine gun better. Tuki was at the door waiting for them.

"I saw the survivor too, I double checked with the binoculars and they're clean, I think there are others with them." Tuki said. Lena nodded and slowly opened the door. She waved at the person hoping they would notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing has Really changed

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Kally looked coldly at the women waving at her, she and the hormonal boy Roy had just left the building and there were already those waving to help her. She hated it_, _it meant she would have to talk to the irritating boy sooner then she had planned on. She also felt enraged with the voices for not telling her that there would be more zombies then she had expected and the fact that they had not warned her about more survivors of the bloody event. _

_The one waving had chopped black hair that swayed around her face like dagger blades. She had a plain white shirt on and it was eminent she was very lithe and strong with the way she held her posture. Straight shoulder legs spread apart in a ready to move stance and her chin raised pronouncing her confidence. She had a long light blue jacket slopped over her white shirt that swayed around her knees. It looked almost like a Victorian styled jacket with it's high rimmed collar and large belt loops. She had blue jeaned ca pries that clung to her well toned and muscled legs and the one thing that mad her look normal were her white sneakers that revealed her knobby ankles. _

_It was obvious she liked ot carry a variety of various weapons, and she noticed a belt that looked like it would hold the Katana the skinny boy behind her was holding. She had a large military gun in her hands that seemd slightly uncomfortable to her, she probably liked the ones that fired off heavy and rapid rounds. _

Roy felt her agitation towards people showing up so quickly. He could tell she did not want to tell him anything, and that she had been hoping to prolong her speech but it was obvious she wouldn't be able too. He felt a surge of accomplishment towards this but he knew she was angry about other things as well. He felt her hand grab his shirt as she began to drag him towards the people.

_Kally noticed the boy with the Katana seemed to be prickling with agitation. The girl with the blue jacket had taken the lead in the situation, and it was obvious he wanted to be in control since he seemed to be the only male in the group. He had straw like brown hair that sweayed off to the left side of his head. It was shaggy and seemed almost a dusty color rather then a brown and straw like color. He had dark blue eyes that became a light icy shade as they came closer to the edges. He was wearing no shirt and that revealed the black tattoos on his shoulders. the only thing covering his chest was the black necklace dangling around his neck._

_He was wearing black skinny jeans and checkered sneakers that were black and white. As she approached them she sensed Roy was about to speak and she covered his mouth and gave him a deadly warning glare before taking her hand off his lips. He seemed unfazed by her actions, which didn't surprise her. He seemed ready too cope with anything, after seeing her 'kill' the zombie._


End file.
